Savior
by wilsonsophie18
Summary: It's just a typical day in London 2011 for Alexa Woods. But an event takes her into an alternate world, and time. Back to California, 1986. JohnnyxOC T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

I jog the streets of London, evry day, every morning at 6AM. 80s music like Blondie and Guns n Roses blare from my iPod.

I see the end of the route and slow my pace, and then stop right outside my apartment.

I head in and have a quick shower before pulling on faded grey denim jeans, printed LA shirt and a black leather jacket, and weaving a hand through my shiny raven hair.

I smile at my appearence and head out, the motorcycle growling alive, and I drive to the studio.

I am a professional gymnast and my name is Hailie Woods.

Not only am I a gymnast, but I am also a black belt at karate. 9th Dan, by the way. I'll kick ass any day.

Today seems like any other day, but somehow its different. I can't place a finger on it.

But I ignore it and help younger students on the parallel bars.

I do a poise very recognisable.

The crane.

One students laughs "Hailie! Stop it with your karate obsession!"

I smirk "Sorry"

For a long time, I loved Karate Kid, it's one of my favourite all-time movies! I was really disappointed with the remake with Jaden Smith and Jackie Shan. But the originals are the best! And boy, when I was younger, I had a crush on Johnny Lawrence! I loved his bad boy look, his blonde hair and magnificent blue eyes!

The sun soon sets and I drive back, but I swerve as I see a car pull out.

I try to avoid the other car, on the otehr side of the road.

I scream and my bike is struck by the car.

I wait for my body to impact on the car.

I'm waiting.

Waiting.

I don't feel anything.

How?

A searing pain in my chest sends my body into unconsciousness. 


	2. Chapter 2

Alexa POV ~

I cough and groan, hearing the sirens of police and ambulance.

I can't feel most of my body, and I try very hard not to movie or anything.

I feel arms lifting me onto a guernsey and I am shipped into hospital.

After what seemed like an hour later, I open my eyes.

I see a definite change, in equipment.

I cough and see a man in a white coat come in the room.

"You've had quite an accident lately, do you remember anything? It is common to have amnesia in events like these" He states.

I pause and think, I remember everything. My day, at the studio, reference to Karate Kid, driving home, then the crash.

"I-I-I-I had an accident on my bike"

He nods "Do you remember your name?"

"Alexa Woods"

"Age?"

"17"

I recognised his American accent, I didn't know the local hospital hired an American.

"Do you know where you are?"

I shake my head.

"Miss Woods, you're in Reseda Hospital in the region of San Fernando Valley in Los Angeles"

LA? HOW? WHAT THE HELL?!

"Calm down, Miss Woods"

How can I? How can I change locations from London to LA?

I can feel something prick my arm and I fall back into slumber.

* * *

Time skip...

Once they released me from hospital, I looked at a newspaper.

Date - 7th May 1986.

No shit!

I've time-travelled!

The police talk to me about the accident and I tell them honestly as I could.

"Officers?"

they stop and watch me

"I have nothing with me, no provisions, no money at all, could you please help?" I ask.

They give me a lift to the bank and I was surprised I still had my debit card in my purse along with pound notes. I would have to exchange that.

Even more surprised when I learned I had $5,000,000 in the bank!

How?

I thank the bank and head out to estate agents.

I have a nose at the houses, and I finally buy a large house in a wealthy area, neighbourhood.

My bike is save from the crash and I drive to the shops to fill up my home, and wardrobe.

Once I've done everything I know, I see a bottle of red wine perched in a container.

I pull out a glass and pour one for myself.

I take a sip and think.

How did I end up in California 1986? Why?

I finish my drink and pull on my familiar leather jacket.

I go out for a ride and find myself at a beach.

* * *

Daniel POV ~

I see that girl, Ali, and I feel weak at the knees.

She is really pretty.

She smiles at me, and I show off with soccer skills.

She giggles and tries to do keepie ups too.

I help her and we burst out laughing, falling down on the sand.

Lights blind the horizon as a group of guys on bikes stop.

One, who looks like the leader, comes up to Ali and I.

* * *

Alexa POV ~

I saw the group of men arrive and muse. _Damn! That guy with the blonde hair is well fit! Oh mi god! That's Johnny Lawrence and over there! That's Daniel LaRusso and Ali Mills. I'm in Karate Kid. No way! _

I stop the train of thoughts as I unthinkably run down to the scene.

* * *

Daniel POV ~

The bigheaded guy was about to strike when a girl with raven black hair blocked the move.

He tries to hit me again but she defends me.

She's really pretty.

He manages to hit me and I crumple down to the ground.

"You ass!" I hear her yell. "What has he ever done to you?!"

The guy scoffs "Oh, and you think you can actually fight?"

She gets into the karate stance and the group of guys laugh

"Sorry girlie, but I don't hit girls"

She smiles "You want a worthy opponent to fight? Bring it on"

The guys 'ooooooh' and the guy goes into a stance too.

They bow and he takes the first move, she dodges it and punches him in the gut, he recoils and can't even nail a shot on her. She smirks and kicks him in the groin, before giving a roundhouse kick to the face.

The guy crumples to the ground and the group gasp.

A girl beat a boy.

The guys rush off and the girl lifts her leather jacket.

"Thanks" I manage to say.

"It was no problem, I defended you"

"I'm Daniel and this is Ali"

"Alexa"

I like her name.

Ali gushes "I cant believe you did that! You bet the under-18 karate champion of two years! And, he got beat by a girl!"

"I hate people who prey on the weak, they are cruel bullies"

I nod and Ali realises "You just moved into Crimson, right? I just live right next door!"

Alexa smiles "Yeah, yeah, I do, that and I'm new here, hopefully will be at the school on Tuesday if they let me"

I look at my watch "It was really nice meeting you two, Ali, Alexa, I need to go home, see you"

I bike back home and lie on my bed, thinking of Ali's caramel hair and Alexa's raven hair.

* * *

Alexa POV ~

I give a lift home for Ali as we live across from each other. We talk about things we've done, on the way back.

"That was Johnny Lawrence, who you fought by the way, aka biggest jerk, ass, dickhead I ever seen. And I know, I dated that scum and dumped him because he was too whorish, sleeping around and such"

I laugh "That's to be expected. As the saying goes, chicks before dicks"

She laughs "It's nice to meet you Alexa, I hope we'll be good friends. Good night"

We get off the bike and head into different directions.

I open my home and pour a glass of wine.

I drink it all and head to bed.

But, I can't sleep. Those blue eyes of Johnny's looking right into me, were so hypnotising.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so I have a few things to say. One, I am glad that I have a follower! Thanks Leana1454! Second, please correct me if it's either Lawrence or Laurence. Thirdly, I want you to check out this awesome Karate Kid fanfiction called Blows to the Heart by valeriedarking. IT IS AWESOME! :D And Lastly, there may be some confusion to the name of the OC. In the first part, she was named Hailie Woods, in truth her name is actually Alexa, but that is just a nom de plume (pen name).**

**Anywho, R&R!**

* * *

Johnny's POV ~

I was stunned.

For the first time, I let my guard down. I was defeated. By a girl.

Her wavy raven hair the first disctinct feature, her hazel eyes focusing on me as she struck.

Her immense beauty took me away.

The rest of the Cobra Kai and I chilled at Bobby's, as we passed a joint and sipping beer.

"Man, that chick was well fit. Never seen her before" Jimmy smirked.

"Uh, no shit man! She's new like that twerp!"

"She has a nice body" Tommy mused.

I sat speechless.

I can't get her out of my head.

Alexa's POV ~

I showered, pulled on a pair of faded blue skinny jeans, a Beatles shirt, and my black leather jacket. I headed downstairs and had a quick breakfast before driving to school to start senior year.

I think it will be okay, just as long as things go to plan.

When I parked my bike, I found the Office and got a timetable plus a locker.

I did go out last night and bought a large pad of A4 lined paper.

My timetable seemed decent, but I wonder how different subjects would be in the 80's y'know, because of equipment and such. History would be different. Of course, I learned in my past events that happened in the late 80's, 90's and 00's.

I sigh and started the day in Geography.

I sat next to Ali, who sat right in front of Johnny.

Class was much easier to comprehend, but not much different to what I have already learned.

Once class had ended and we got to chat, I could see Johnny out of the corner of my eye, sitting casually doodling on paper.

Ali "Where are you from?"

"London"

"Why did you move?"

"Change of scenery"

"What did you do in London?"

"i am a professional gymnast and I taught younger kids"

"Won anything?"

"Many tournaments, but then I moved here"

"Like it here?"

"I have one cool friend, you"

"My friends are heading to the Arcade tonight, want to come?"

I nod "Sure"

I shaped the conversation as convenient so I wouldn't make any errs to my timeline.

We headed to maths and I had to sit next to Johnny.

He kept his gaze on the book and I quickly got through the questions. It was calculus.

I sat there the rest of the time, thinking.

_Wouldn't the timeline of the Karate Kid series not eff up because of me? It'll be like Back to the Future! Wait, future. Would it be possible to get back to my own time, my own world? Would I be stuck here?_

The bell went and I shook my head, out of my thoughts and I packed my things away. I picked up a tray and piled it with food.

I paid it and sat with Ali, who introduced me to her two friends Susan and Barbara.

I ate and laughed with them. All three were in the cheerleading team and I would have to show off my skills to nab a position.

I knew I would ace it, after all, I am a professional gymnast!

I looked up from my plate and smiled in Daniel's direction.

* * *

Johnny' s POV ~

I couldn't take my eyes off her. All day long.

That twerp Daniel really pushed things as he goofed around with her.

Just you wait until PE twerp, then we'll get you.

I scored some goals and sat on the grass along with the rest of the Cobra Kai.

We looked over to the cheerleaders and saw Alexa take a deep breath.

She raised her arms and performed three stunning tumbles and likes before springing into the air and done the Cobra move before landing on her feet.

The girls applauded, and so did the teacher.

She grinned widely and joins the girls.

We jump up from the grass and exercise before soccer started.

The ball landed near the girls and Alexa grinned. She took a few steps back, before running from an angle and scoring a goal for our side.

What can this girl NOT do?

She has amazing skills at a range of things. Including karate.

Then Jimmy tripped Daniel, and he started a fight which ended with Danile whining like a kid an being sent off the pitch. We mimicked him, God he's such a loser!

Fifty push ups later, Kreese orders for Bobby and I to fight.

We fight and I win.

No fear, no pain, no mercy.

I glance out the window, and my breathing stops.

Alexa.

Right on the other side.

I look back and stand in the square, synchronized punches.

My gaze lands on her again. She has a large sports bag and large headphones around her neck.

Kreese stands in front of me and I fix my gaze on his face.

He turns around and chuckles "Damn, ain't she a looker?"

"And she can fight, she won against me, the last time. Except it wasn't proper, Sensei"

"Her name?"

"Alexa Woods, Sensei" I blurted.

What did he have up his sleeves?

He jumped off the mat and he headed to the door.

The door opens and shuts as he says "Miss Woods"

I see her turn around and looks to him.

"What can I help you with, Sensei Kreese?"

"Why did you attack one of my students?"

"You're very forward, Sensei. But no, I acted in self-defence. He picked on a new kid and I don't tolerate bullying"

He led her into the dojo. She removes her headphones and puts them in her bag, removes her jacket and shoes.

She bows to him and looks to the floor.

She knows karate, I wonder what belt she is?

"Do you have a belt?" Kreese barks.

"Black Belt level 9th Dan, Sensei"

He nods impressively.

"May I request for you and Mr Laurence to fight?"

I glare at her and nod, and we chant "Yes Sensei"

It seemed unexpectedly, man I hope I can kick her ass this time.

Alexa' s POV ~

I bow to Sensei before bowing to Johnny.

I will crush him like a bug, right in front of his precious friends and dojo.

I'll show him.

I do the stance and look to him. Man, I'm not dressed for the occasion!

I sigh and he strikes first.

He tries to punch my stomach but I drop to the floor in splits and kick his legs.

I jump up from the ground and in the stance again, I bounce on the spot.

He managers to kick my chest and I flip and kick his stomach again.

We managed to land punches on each other, until I sigh in mockery before I kicked his groin and jabbed him in his pressure point.

He crumbles to the ground, unconscious.

I blow a hair out of my face as I bow.

Kreese claps

"You have fire, girl! Let's have a quick chat in the office"

He looks to the other members

"Fight respectively. No fear, no pain, no mercy"

They bow and stand in a circle.

I follow Kreese and he grins at me

"We don't normally allow this but..."

* * *

I found the perfect outfit for tonight and I jump in Ali's car.

I tell them about what happened at Cobra Kai Dojo and my acceptance into the Dojo.

"But, you're like the only girl there! Damn! You can see all the man candy in all their glory"

"I scowl at Susan "God sake! I'm not a perv!"

"But did you see their tones chests in PE? Yum!"

I shake my head in defiance.

Ali parks the car and we head into the arcade.

I like those vending machines and the shooter games.

I managed to beat the high score!

I see a familiar bunch of guys.

Damn, what will Johnny say?


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! I have a reviewer! And it just so happens to be valeriedarking who writes Blows to the Heart! Eeeek! **

**Anybody who can guess the significance of the watch, then my friends, British shows have rubbed on you ;) **

**Enjoy :) **

* * *

Alexa POV ~

I avoided Johnny's gaze when he arrived with his friends, mainly I just ignored him the whole night.

Well, I tried to.

I playd a few games with Ali as we chatted about our social lives.

I bought a can of Coca Cola and gulped it down, before I saw a virtual gaming device to shoot birds.

I studied the gun in my hands before I held it in position and begun the game, beating the high score.

"Alexa"

I shift my gaze as I see Johnny come over to me.

"You fight really well, you took me off guard. But next time, I won't go easy"

I smirked "If there's a nex time. You game, Lawrence?"

I pointed to the football tables and he smirks.

I laughed at his pathetic attempt of a goal before I shot three in a row.

I don't know why, but I could sense something was up. Something dangerous was approaching.

I shook my head and chilled with the Cobras.

Ali laughed when Bobby recounted the tale from before, me defeating Johnny first time.

I see three men dressed in black suits approach.

I vaguely remember them...

"May we speak with Alexa?"

The guys look to me, well the group does and I nod.

They lead me outside to their car.

"Alexa, do you remember us?"

I shake my head "No, sorry"

One smiles at me and places a hand on my shoulders before whispering.

"Open the fob watch, then you'll remember"

I frown as they leave, what do they mean?

I head back in.

"What was that about?" Ali asks.

"I don't know, but I feel tired so I'm gonna head home"

I say night to Ali before heading out.

"Alexa! Wait!"

Johnny runs after me.

"What?"

He smiles "See you tomorrow"

What was that about?

I head home and take my jacket off, and sit it on the chair.

I think and think, before I walk to the mantelpiece in the living room and spy the fob watch on it.

Why is this little thing so important?

I went to pick it up, my whole body screaming for me to pick it up, but I freeze, what do they guys want?

why do they want me to open it?

I feel angry and head upstairs, before climbing into bed.

* * *

Johnny's POV ~

I headed back into the building and sit between Bobby and Jimmy.

"Who were those guys?" Ali asks.

I shrug "I don't know, but something tells me that Alexa doesn't like them, and that danger is attracted to them. I could sense that when they came in"

"They looked like members from a Mafia gang"

I laugh "Totally!"

* * *

Third POV ~

Two men in sharp suits sat across from each other. One was dressed in a red suit and the other, a striped blue.

"Is it true? Is she here?"

One nods "I sent three men, and they saw her. But she didn't remember a fob watch or anything"

The other laughs "My friend. Alexa, may be biding her time. If you remember how this works, she wont remember EVERYTHING"

They deal cards and throw chips into the middle.

"What if Alexa remembers?"

"Then, she will be our saviour like the last time"

* * *

Alexa POV ~

I got up the next morning and frowned. I woke up at 7AM and then sighed, Friday. I groan, remembering that annoying Rebekah Black song and laugh at the Harry Potter version!

I shower and pull on blue skinnies and a red New York shirt, before pulling on my jacket.

It once belonged to a friend of mine, but I can't remember much.

I just pull it on and drive to school.

I see Daniel at the lunch line.

"Hey"

He looks at me and smiles

"Hey Alexa"

"Daniel" I nod.

I place food on my tray as I chat to him.

He seems really off, is Johnny picking and bullying him behind my back?

I smile weakly at him before I sit down with Ali, and Daniel joins us too.

I can see Johnny looking at him, scratch that, _glaring_ at him.

What is his problem?

I see the Cobras getting up from their chairs and then Johnny lifts his plate and slaps pie on Daniel's face.

Daniel spins round and socks him in the nose.

What the hell guys?

I shake my head.

All because of me.

"Guys STOP IT! If you two keep fighting, I wont talk to EITHER of you! All you can do is say if you like me or not, and stop with the games! Life's no a rehearsal!"

I stomp off outside and find a spot to hide.

Why do guys act so stupid at times?

* * *

I sat on the couch, staring at the watch.

Why am I obsessing over it?

I frown and head out, off to practice with the Kai's.

I park my bike and head in.

Sensei Kreese hands me a white gi and I head in the direction of the changing room.

Shit, I forgot I was the only girl!

I sigh, lucky I'm wearing underclothes and begin to undress and put the gi on.

I tie the belt around my waist and head out.

We practice 50 push ups on our knuckles, 50!

Gee, is he on steroids?

I shake the thought out of my mind and we spar before fighting with opponents.

I'm paired with Bobby and smile at him.

We bow to Kreese and then to each other, before fighting.

As fast as I can, I land a kick to his leg and jerk back, and then nail three jabs on him.

Not one touch on me, yet.

I knock him out and smile.

I bow to Sensei and stand back in my place.

They are the defending champions of the under-18 tournaments and they don't even fight as awesome? Treat me like a guy, people!

I don't care showing my place.

My mind stops and I recall my ass of a Sensei that I used to have.

He _hated_ me, he raped me when he could and abused me senseless.

I got back, by putting the guy in jail.

The past is past, and practice ends.

I change into my old clothes, determined to open that fob watch, incessantly on my mind for the past few days.

I want to know _who_ those guys are.


	5. Chapter 5

**Doctor Who reference! Taken from season 3, episode called "Human Nature" and "Family of Blood" in which the Doctor gets rid of his memories and puts them in the fob watch, acting so oblivious to the watch's presence... **

**Mwahaha, I LOVE Doctor Who, you can tell because I named the episodes and what season they're from :3 I only do that to season 4, because I liked Matt Smith but David Tennant was better :P **

* * *

I take two steps before touching the fob watch, it sends shivers down my spine.

I lift it and flip it over.

On its side, it has circles scratches on them. Weird circles.

I open the fob watch and nothing happens.

Until I fall into unconsciousness...

* * *

_"I, Sophia Alexandria Woods, fully accept the conditions and the changes. In addition, I will not share any information from where I am from"_

_"State your age, and place of birth"_

_"I am 3,500 years old and I am descended from the planet Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterborous, but born on planet Earth in the System"_

_"Why do you want to join us?"_

_"I wish to protect this world from evil. I saw evil in the previous Time War, and want to make a difference. Even though I have grown attatched to my home planet, I want to protect it, in many time scales"_

_"Rise, Alexa Woods, sister of Rassilon and Omega, as new Time Agent."_

* * *

_I stood on the sidelines as the shield formed._

_It was now or never._

_I take a deep breath before jumping over, to the other side._

_I'm away, away from Gallifrey._

* * *

_Death is different to what I expected. I'd thought I'd regenerate. The process of regeneration has always fascinated me. To change your appearance after near-death._

_Turns out, my tattoo of a phoenix is significant, in particular to regeneration and such. _

_As I die, I am born into a new life._

_Over and over._

_A life cycle. _

_The tattoo grows and burns, as I age and die. _

* * *

_I found the fob watch in an old box, I took from Gallifrey._

_I designed the Chameleon Circuit, and invented the idea of taking away the memories and being human._

* * *

Alexa POV ~

I cough and groan, my head is pounding like crazy!

I open my eyes and then get up, off the floor.

1986.

I've got everything, all my limbs and such.

I think I time skipped from Vesuvius erupting to Black Death and I lost a few limbs because of the horrific explosion of the volcano.

I moan and realise.

1986, in Karate Kid.

Oh boy, now I know everything, things will be definitely different!

I see Jack's jacket hanging over the couch.

I missed the guy.

But all my memories clash, old with new, and I whimper in pain, why do I go through this process time and time again?!

I rush to the bedroom and ditch the shirt.

My fingers trace my tattoo as it burned, afresh and new, the phoenix changing shape and the black outlines grow heavier.

I grit my teeth to avoid the pain, and pull my shirt back on.

I head downstairs and pour myself a glass of bourbon.

I down it all when I hear the doorbell go off.

I open it in shock

"Uncle Sal?"

A man in a striped blue suit stands at my door.

"Its nice to see you Phoenix"

"Come in!"

He takes a seat and I bring out the bourbon.

I pour him a drink and myself one too.

"I called for a proposition. Esteban and I have come to an agreement and we need the scoop on the Salazars"

"Will do, Sal"

"You haven't changed one bit, Phoenix"

He downs his drink.

"The Salazars have a base in 'Frisco."

"Yes boss"

He nods and leaves.

* * *

After realising my true self, I take my bike and drive to the beach.

The sunrise on the beach is beautiful to watch.

I sigh.

_'Why of all places did I end up here? I mean, it could've been a better place...' _

I close my eyes, and the process of remembering, the pain of it all, slowly fades away.

The reason I work for Sal is that I prove to be an asset for him, that, the money I earn, and the sleek cars I get.

I stand up, a slight breeze blowing my face.

Something tells me to run, my body tenses as I sense someone behind me.

Johnny.

"Johnny?"

"You're up early" He noted.

I nod "I couldn't really sleep so I came here, to get rid of my thoughts"

He smiled and hugs me.

"You know, since you're a Cobra Kai, us guys are your brothers, we look out for one another"

I smile "Thanks, but you don't really know me that well, so I can blurt my secrets to you"

His smile widens and sits next to me.

"So...tell"

I sigh and then recite my fake life story (as in me growing up on Earth, but in this lifetime if you understand)

"My name is Alexa Woods, I'm 17 and I grew up in London. I-I-I have no family, I never knew my parents and I lived in an orphanage until I turned 10. Then, a rich family raised me up and boy, they were the lovliest family I had ever met. They didn't have any other kids, so I was quite spoilt. At first, I liked it, but then I hated it. I wanted to earn money on my own, and in my own way. They enrolled me in Karate and Gymnastics classes, and my Sensei he-he-he"

Johhny's arms engulf me in a warm hug.

"He done things to me-bad things-things that shouldn't be done on an 8 year old _girl" _

I sniff, and rub my eyes.

"After that, something within me changed. As I complete my 9th Dan for my Black Belt, he tried to do it again. I was 16 at that time, and I fought back, I ended up pushing myself to the extreme and, I had inflicted so much on him, that he instantly died of internal bleeding. That's why I'm afraid of Sensei Kreese, I'm afraid I'll do the same thing. His words of 'no pain, no mercy', brings it all back. I don't know how I'll cope..."

I broke down crying, Johnny wiped the tears from my eyes.

"I think you'll be fine. When you first came in the Dojo and fought me, I think the both of us were holding back on each other. Don't worry! You seem like a strong, independent person, who has charmed and flirted their way into becoming the most wanted girl at school"

I blushed "Seriously?"

He nods and laughs "But everyone believes that it will be me, who takes you as mine"

_Mine..._

I jolt up "I-I-I can't do that, you seem nice and all, but no"

He jumps to his feet "Why?"

"Because I have someone!" I blurt out.

"Who?" He askes.

Oh god...

* * *

**Mwahahaha hey guys :D Here are two shoutouts to valeriedarking and ElektraMackenzie for commenting :)**

**Okay, so the names for the Mafia, I got Sal from Liberty City Stories (GTA) and Esteban and Salazar's from CoD (a.k.a. Cause of Death, my favourite EA game of all time! But it's only available for iPods and such, and I sold mine :( ). **

**I don't know WHO designed the Chameleon circuit but I wanted to make Alexa really important thus she is Rassilon's sister. I loved Timothy Dalton, as the President in the End of Time Pt 1 & 2! **

**Be really nice! I don't think I'll update until Thursday or Friday 'cause I have October Exams at school at the moment :L **


End file.
